USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel
A starship such as normally had a complement of approximately 1,014 crewmembers, including civilian residents and families. From commissioning in 2363 until destruction in 2371, crewmembers joined the crew, and some departed or were lost. As of 2366, some thirteen species were represented among the ship's complement, at that time including Betazoid, Klingon, El-Aurian, Vulcan, and Human members. ( ) Over the course of its mission crew species included Bolian, Benzite, Bajoran, Napean, and an android. Crew manifest Civilian residents are listed without Starfleet ranks. A * Ensign Alans * Alexandra * Ensign Tess Allenby * Ensign April Anaya * Annette * Lieutenant Commander Argyle * Crewman Aron * Jeff Arton * Jeremy Aster * Lieutenant Marla Aster B * Lieutenant Ballard * Doctor Balthus * Lieutenant Junior Grade Reginald Barclay * Lieutenant Barnaby * Lieutenant Bartel * Beck * Ben * Doctor Harry Bernard, Sr. * Harry Bernard * Ensign Janet Brooks * Marc Brooks * Chief Brossmer * Ensign Brower * Ensign Burke * Crewman Burton * Eric Burton C * Ensign Cabot * Ensign Maddy Calloway * Ensign Carstairs * Cartaino * Ensign Cheney * Lieutenant Clancy * Ensign Collins * Science Officer Tom Corbin * Ensign Corelki * Lieutenant Corell * Lieutenant Costa * Commander Beverly Crusher * Acting Ensign Wesley Crusher D * Lieutenant Dick D'Angelo * Lieutenant Junior Grade Jenna D'Sora * Chief Daniels * Lieutenant Commander Nella Daren * Lieutenant Commander Data * Ensign Davies * Ensign Davis * Lieutenant Dean * Science Officer Deng * Engineer Ensign Dern * Ensign Dern * Donaldson * Lieutenant Duffy * Ensign Suzanne Dumont E * Eric F * Fang-lee * Lieutenant Farrell * Ensign Felton * Lieutenant Wilbur Finks * Lieutenant Commander Jerry Fleck * Ensign Fletcher * Marissa Flores * Lieutenant Foley * Lieutenant Don Foster, Jr. * Jeffrey Fratis G * Ensign Gates * Ensign Gibson * Diana Giddings * Chief Gillespie * Ensign Giusti * CPO Gladstone * Lieutenant Gleason * Ensign Sonya Gomez * Gordon * Jay Gordon Graas * Guinan H * Doctor Hacopian * Lieutenant Edward Hagler * Crewman Hanson * Ensign Haskell * Ensign Hayes * Lieutenant Hayes * Chief Hendrick * Christy Henshaw * Ensign Herbert * Geologist Hildebrant * Doctor Richard Hill * Ensign Hoy * Chief Maggie Hubbell * Ensign Hutchinson I * Keiko Ishikawa-O'Brien J * Lieutenant Jae * Ensign Janeway * Lieutenant J'Dan * Captain Edward Jellico (CO, 2369) * Lieutenant Juarez K * Kaminer * Ensign Kane * Ensign Keller * Chief Kelso * Kenicki * Kristin * Jake Kurland * Commander Kurn * Lieutenant Junior Grade Daniel Kwan L * Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge (conn 2364, chief engineer 2365-2371) * Lieutenant Linda Larson * Lieutenant Junior Grade Sam Lavelle * Lee (2364) * Ensign Robin Lefler * Lieutenant Lewis * Ensign Kenny Lin * Ensign Locklin * Lieutenant Logan * Lieutenant Longo * Ensign Lopez * Lieutenant Commander Leland T. Lynch (2364) M * Lieutenant Commander Sarah MacDougal (2364) * Ensign Mandel * Ensign Markson * Lieutenant Junior Grade Marquez * Doctor Martin * Crewmember Martinez * Nurse McClukidge * Lieutenant McDowell * Ensign McKnight * Lieutenant Commander Jim Mees * Ensign Mendon * Paul Menegay * Lieutenant Minnerly (2364) * Lieutenant Junior Grade Monroe * Mot * Munoz N * Ensign Nagel * Lieutenant Nara * Mrs. Narsu * Crewman Nelson * Lieutenant John Nesterowicz O * Keiko O'Brien * Chief Miles Edward O'Brien * Molly O'Brien * Lieutenant Junior Grade Alyssa Ogawa P * Specialist Alfonse Pacelli * Lieutenant Junior Grade Palmer * Ensign Pavlik * Ensign Peeples * Chief Pendleton * Captain Jean-Luc Picard (CO 2364-2369, 2369-2371) * Lieutenant Pierson * Lieutenant Pinder * Jake Potts * Willie Potts * Lieutenant Andrew Powell * Lieutenant Ben Prieto * Metallurgist Prixus * Commander Katherine Pulaski R * Ensign Sariel Rager * Ensign Rainer * Crewman Ramos * Ensign Reel (flight controller, 2367) * Lieutenant Sandra Rhodes * Science Officer Richardson * Commander William T. Riker (XO, 2364-2371) * Lieutenant Ro Laren (conn 2368-2369, 2370) * Lieutenant B.G. Robinson (transporters, 2365) * Alexander Rozhenko * Russell S * Chief Salazar * Ensign Bruno Salvatore * Sandoval * Lieutenant Selar * Lieutenant Fernando Sepulveda * Setti * Commander Shelby * Engineer Sherman * Engineer Jim Shimoda * Lieutenant Junior Grade Shipley * Lieutenant Junior Grade Singh * Ensign Sito Jaxa * Tactical Officer Rebecca Smith * Lieutenant Junior Grade Orfil Solis * Ensign Sousa * Patterson Supra * Clara Sutter * Ensign Daniel Sutter * Science Officer Swenson T * Ensign Taggert * Ensign Taitt * Crewman Simon Tarses * Ensign Taurik * Nurse Temple * Ensign Thorne * Ensign Torigan * Lieutenant Torres * Ensign Towles * Ensign Toya * Commander Deanna Troi * Lieutenant Junior Grade Lian T'Su * Ensign Tyler U * Lieutenant Umbato V * Lieutenant Van Mayter W * Lieutenant Darian Wallace * Historian Whalen * Ensign Williams * Lieutenant Commander Worf * Lieutenant Wright Y * Lieutenant Natasha Yar (security chief, KIA 2364) Z * Lieutenant Anaanda Ziff Alternate and parallel personnel * Lieutenant Barrett * Lieutenant Gaines * Greenburg * Captain Thomas Halloway * Doctor Joshua Kim * Commander Keiran MacDuff * Lieutenant Walter Pierce * Eric-Christopher Rozhenko * Shannara Rozhenko * Lieutenant Suna * Ensign Thomas Unnamed crewmembers * Ten Forward personnel * [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel|Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel]] * [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) command division personnel|Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) command division personnel]] * [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) operations division personnel|Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) operations division personnel]] * [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) sciences division personnel|Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) sciences division personnel]] Apocrypha * In DC comic book stories, the crew also included an Axgardian, Mister Forthol, in 2366. cs:Posádka USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) de:Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) es:Tripulación USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) fr:Personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) nl:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personeel Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel